Legacy Shadow
by cooljack272
Summary: Kaida Sumisu is a tech nerd, figure skater, and a NEXT. That all seems important, but family always comes first. That's a little harder now that she's working at Hero TV, in college, and gets pulled into way more fights than she wanted.


Just a warning. I'm going to assume Sternbild City is in Japan. It doesn't come up often, but it isn't all that critical to the plot. If you disagree that's cool, but it was an arbitrary pick.

I do not own Tiger & Bunny or the characters. I do own my oc.

Chapter 1

This is ridiculous even for Uncle Kotetsu.

I flop back onto the wooden bench absentmindedly watching the heroes go after the thieves in this case.

It's so repetitive that it's boring.

"Mama, why does she look angry?"

I glance over and see a little girl pointing at me. Even though I'm a bit offended, I crack a smile. The mother just watches the young girl shocked.

"You can't say that to people, Jessie."

"No harm, no fowl," I assure the mother, before smiling at the little girl. "My Uncle was supposed to pick me up here, but he forgot. I'm a little mad at him."

The little kid just nods as I watch the show. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the girl plop onto the bench next to me.

"Do you have a favorite hero," I ask her.

"I like Blue Rose. I want to sing like she does."

"That's really cool."

"What about you?"

"I'm kind of old, so Rock Bison and Wild Tiger are my favorites."

"Wild Tigers lame. I kind of like Rock Bison. Oh! And Origama-"

"Origami," corrects her mother gently. "Origami Cyclone."

"Me too. He's always entertaining. It's like a find it book." The little girl nods, causing her curly brown hair to bounce. "Do you want to be a hero when you grow up?"

"Yep. I'll be the best hero ever. I just need my powers." I laugh a little as she smiles brightly. She's a cute kid. "What about you?"

"First, I want to be an Olympic Figure Skater. Then a scientist for Hero TV. That way I can make all the cool gadgets for future heroes. Like you."

"Miss Sumisu."

I turn and stand up as Mr. Maverick steps from his car. The little girl sitting next to me stares at him with her eyes wide. Her mother is stuttering for a response.

"I believe that you need a ride to the season finale."

"Well, considering that my uncle isn't here…"

I put my olive canvas and brown leather backpack on before grabbing my two small suitcases. Jessie is staring up at me.

"Keep the spirit up, kiddo. I'm rooting for you."

Mr. Maverick just chuckle a bit as the young girl starts to excitedly rant to her mother.

"With skill like that, I'm shocked you didn't want to be a hero," jokes Maverick as I put my bag into the back. "You'd be an instant fan favorite."

"I can't imagine anything my parent would dislike more." He offers a sympathetic smile as I put my bags in the car trunk. "Have there been any problems come up with Barnaby's suit."

"So far, it's gone perfectly." Maverick holds the door for me as I slip into the car. "Now, we will need to get you ready."

"What?"

"The ceremony. You and Barnaby are rising stars in the science and hero business. A little showing you both off to the viewers will be wonderful."

"I'm not exactly a girl who like the center of attention," I warn quietly.

"Says the two time Japanese Figure Shaking Champion." Maverick smile like he's going to challenge me. "This can't possibly scare you."

"Actually, it's my family. I haven't told them that I'm working while going to school and training still."

"And I'm sure that after seeing you tonight, they'll be thrilled with how well your doing."

"I'm not dressed for this at all. I haven't even done my hair."

"Everything is at the ceremony location for you to get ready." Maverick pulls his phone out quickly to check on the progress of the episode. "Besides, it would be good for business."

"How so? I'm just a tech nerd that isn't all that interesting."

"You are joking, right."

"Okay, I'm not boring, but this isn't what people want to see."

"Your right. I'm not inviting you to give a lecture of the hero suits your working on. I am inviting you to show who Hero TV is behind the heroes. Plus, it's believed that people will tune in just to watch you an Barnaby interact."

"We're not-"

"It's adorable."

I sigh and lean back against the plush seats. This is going to be a much longer night than I planned.


End file.
